Jagd
A Jagd is a piece of land that works outside the norms of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. In Final Fantasy XII, normal skystones lose their effect when in Jagd territory, making it impossible for airships that run on skystones to cross Jagd territory. In Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Jagds are zones in which Judges do not appear. As such, there are no laws in Jagds and the lack of Judges also means that characters are able to permanently die, if not revived before the battle's end. Appearances Final Fantasy XII Not much are known about Jagds except that skystones don't work properly when crossing the border into a Jagd. This is due to the large amount of Mist in the air, as well as the rich amount of magicite in Jagd soil, which interfere with the skystone. Because of this, no country has been interested in controlling Jagds, making them lawless, thus, they don't need to follow the laws and rules of any given kingdom. Using manufacted nethicite, the people of Archadia have made skystones that can fly over Jagds and reach areas like the Tomb of Raithwall and the Ridorana Cataract by airship. The Jagd territories seen in the game are: *Jagd Difohr *Jagd Naldoa *Jagd Ramooda *Jagd Yensa Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jagds are the three lawless zones: Jagd Dorsa, Jagd Ahli, and Jagd Helje. Any battle fought at a Jagd will not be subjected to the laws of Ivalice, and thus heroes do not have to worry about getting Yellow Cards or Red Cards. Since there is no Judge present at such battles, any character killed at a Jagd who is not resurrected before the battle's end is permanently killed. Because Marche is the clan leader, and already forbidden to acquire a red card, if Marche successfully passes away in a Jagd, it is Game Over. Montblanc can die without a Game Over, however. The player cannot flee from a Jagd. When Montblanc dies, there will be some dialogue of Marche discovering Montblanc is dead. Montblanc's role will then be filled in by some other clan member. Unlocking requirements Jagds do not necessarily need to be unlocked in this order, as the missions needed to unlock them do not necessarily appear in such order. Liberating the Jagds Despite them being unlocked early enough in the game, Jagds are unable to be liberated until after the storyline is completed. When sending a unit out on a dispatch mission, the conditions for completion is beating 15 enemies. After the completion of the storyline, and unlocking all of the turfs, the time allowed to defend an area drops to 30 days. Since Jagds can't be liberated until after the storyline has been completed, they won't ever have a 40 day limit like before. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Only one Jagd is seen in Jylland, Zellea, the Forbidden Land. Here, the mist is strong and unstable, so unstable that rifts have a tendency to open up all the time. These rifts have greatly scarred the landscape. Etymology Trivia * The Beverage Shop in Luxerion in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII sells Jagd Frozen Yogurt. Also, there is a forest in the Wildlands called Jagd Woods with Jagd Village within. pt-br:Jagd Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift